Lucenzo
thumb|Lucenzo Lucenzo de son vrai nom Fillipe Oliveira est un auteur-compositeur-interprète franco-portugais, né le 27 mai 19831 à Bordeaux en Gironde. Sommaire http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucenzo# masquer *1 Biographie *2 Polémique **2.1 Singles non commercialisés *3 Discographie **3.1 Albums studio **3.2 Singles **3.3 Remixes **3.4 Notes *4 Ligne de vêtement *[http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucenzo#Album_:_Emigrante_Del_Mundo 5 Album : Emigrante Del Mundo] *6 Notes et références *7 Annexes **7.1 Article connexe **7.2 Liens externes Biographie[modifier | modifier le code] Lucenzo, de son vrai nom Filipe Oliveira, est aussi ex-chanteur du groupe "Sol da Noite". Il s'initie au piano dès l'âge de six ans sans prendre de cours. En effet, Lucenzo est autodidacte. En 1998, il fait ses premiers pas dans le hip-hop et compose et écrit son premier album qui ne sera jamais commercialisé, faute de moyens2. En 2007, il sort son premier single Emigrante Del Mundo suivi de Dame Reggaeton. Mais c'est avec son titre Vem Dançar kuduro en collaboration avec Big Ali qu'il trouve le succès. Le single devient n°1 des clubs en France et n°2 du Top 50 portugais et entre à la 10e place du European Hot 1003. Une version en espagnol, dont le refrain est toujours en portugais, intitulée Danza Kuduro est réalisée en duo avec le chanteur portoricain Don Omar. Il fait aussi un duo avec "(Kenza Farah)" nommé "(Obsession)". Lucenzo devient l'une des superstars latino dans le monde en gagnant des prix aux Latin Grammy Awards, aux Billboard Latin Awards 2012 à Miami (chanson de l'année)4 et a obtenu au Starfloor 2011 la vidéo de diamant. Lucenzo est devenu un artiste latino majeur sur la scène latino dans le monde et un des acteurs phares de la commercialisation du Kuduro sous la forme d'un mélange de sonorités originaires d'Afrique lusophone (notamment l'Angola), de folklore portugais et de sonorités brésiliennes et électro. La chanson Danza Kuduro est reprise à la fin du film Fast and Furious 5. En 2013, Lucenzo participe à l'album Tropical Family avec Kenza Farah pour la reprise du morceau d'Aventura Obsesión. Polémique[modifier | modifier le code] En 2009, Lucenzo est accusé par le chanteur Ranking Stone d'avoir plagié la chanson Baila Conmigo sortie en 2003, et dont ce dernier est l'auteur 5. Lucenzo s'en serait servi dans sa chanson Reggaeton Fever 6. De plus, sa chanson intitulée Ola est un plagiat de l’œuvre du même nom du groupe « Double Embrouille »7. Mais Lucenzo a expliqué que ces deux musiques n'étaient que des videos YouTube donc non-commercialisées. Singles non commercialisés[modifier | modifier le code] *2005 : Loin de ma terre, de mon pays8 *2006 : Morenita9 *2006 : Portugal é nossa terra (avec DJ Lusitano)10 *2006 : Reggaeton Fever6 Discographie[modifier | modifier le code] Albums studio[modifier | modifier le code] Singles[modifier | modifier le code] *Kenza Farah ft Lucenzo : Obsesión (reprise d'Aventura) sur l'album collectif Tropical Family (2013). Remixes[modifier | modifier le code] *Remix officiel : Danza Kuduro avec Don Omar, Daddy Yankee & Arcángel17 *Worldwide Remix : Danza Kuduro feat. Don Omar, El Cata & Pitbull18 *Worldwide Remix : Throw Your Hands Up (Dancar Kuduro) Qwote feat. Pitbull & Lucenzo Notes[modifier | modifier le code] [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucenzo#ref_Anone ^] Although the U.S. [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart comprise up to a hundred songs, the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles act as an extension to each chart. Thus, songs that have peaked up to these extension charts are listed in this discography under the Hot 100 with values over a hundred. Ligne de vêtement[modifier | modifier le code] En 2006, Lucenzo a créé sa ligne de vêtements: Emigrante19. Album : Emigrante Del Mundo[modifier | modifier le code] Le 19 décembre 2011, Lucenzo sort son premier album intitulé Emigrante Del Mundo en référence à son premier single qui l'a fait connaître en France. Tracklist : #Danza Kuduro - Version MTO #Emigrante Del Mundo #Baila Morena #Dame Reggeaton #Vem Dancar Kuduro - Radio Edit #Dembow #Quiero Vivir feat. Chico & The Gypsies #Jump - French Version #Dame Un Beso (Me Vuelves Loco) #Tengo El Flow #Make It Hot #Mami Te Quiero #Throw Your Hands Up (Dancar Kuduro) - Qwote feat. Pitbull vs Lucenzo Une réédition de cet album est sortie le 12 novembre 2012. Contenant 3 titres Bonus (Baila Morena version française, Bring Me Coconut et Bamboleo) ainsi que son titre avec Sean Paul : Wine It Up.